


(PodFic) Obvious

by GeminiWishes



Series: (Podfic) Decontructicons [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Humans notice things sometimes.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: (Podfic) Decontructicons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	(PodFic) Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691895) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



Soundcloud link: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/obvious-transformers-podfic)

https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/obvious-transformers-podfic


End file.
